


inside of Jimmy's tree house

by nickelodeanadventures



Category: The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:18:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelodeanadventures/pseuds/nickelodeanadventures





	inside of Jimmy's tree house

Hugh and Judy are inside of Jimmy's tree house while Jimmy's at school. "It's been so long. It's so hard to find any time to do anything without Jimmy making all these gadgets and filling up the house." Judy says to Hugh as she pulls out one of Jimmy's latest gadgets. "You're right honey. Thank god we have this tree house so we can do SEX." exclaimed Hugh. Judy and Hugh take off their clothes and do the fuck while Jimmy's at school. After 3 hours of non-stop fuck, Judy notices the bus arriving at the house. "Hugh, honey, maybe we should stop before Jimmy comes up here with his friends." "I'M NOT DONE DOING THE FUCK TO YOUR ASS" Hugh screams autistically as he's penetrating Judy's old milf hole. Jimmy comes up but his parents don't notice due to their loud grunts since Hugh was about to climax. "DAD, MOM, WHAT ARE YOU DOING???!!!" Jimmy said. Hugh jumps in shock, but also ended up pulling out his dong out of Judy's axe wound and busts a mighty nut on Jimmy's head.

 


End file.
